


Midnight Desire

by HanareMikazuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Obito, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanareMikazuki/pseuds/HanareMikazuki
Summary: Obito worked in a 24 hours convenience store and today he didn't expect to meet his old friend, Hatake Kakashi. It would be a nice reunion if it's filled with sharing stories and jokes, but they ended up having sex instead.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Midnight Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see Obito being fucked at the cashier, so yeah.

Spring, April, 12:00 a.m. That night was quite a hard day for Hatake Kakashi, his job at the office all day made him dizzy. Tomorrow he has to go to the office in the morning again, when is the time to rest? Perhaps sleep would be a treasure for him at this time. But before going home, he had something more to do, eating.

His feet led him to a convenience store that was open for 24 hours, as he thought this place was very quiet. Who would shop at midnight like this? If it weren't for him being hungry, maybe Kakashi would have immediately chosen to go home and sleep, he was sure his bed was waiting for him.

Kakashi walked to the food counter and chose the menu he wanted to buy, then rushed to the cashier. His intention was just to buy food and eat it at home, but he was shocked when he saw the figure of someone in the cashier.

"Welcome." The figure said.

"You... Obito? Long time no see."

"K-Kakashi?!'' Obito didn't expect he would meet Kakashi here, his old friend. "O-Oh, yeah, it's been a long time since we saw each other. You just got home from work?"

"Yes, overtime as usual. What are you doing here? What about your old job?''

“Ah, a lot happened.'' Obito laughed awkwardly, ''I got fired from the company and haven't found another job, during that time someone recommended me to work here.''

Kakashi listened to him while Obito warmed up the set of food that Kakashi ordered, after it was warm and Kakashi paid, he gave the silver haired man the food. Obito smiled before going back to his job of keeping track of some supplies. Kakashi also decided to leave the cashier.

The silver haired man went to a chair not far from there and ate his food. Once he finished, he glanced at the Uchiha who was still standing at the cashier, busy with some papers. For Kakashi, Obito didn’t change at all, ever since high school and college.

They were in the same school and became close in second year. One was a quiet young man and the other was a chatty and cheerful young man, a big difference but strangely they could be friends until now. After the school period ended, they met again in college and happened to be in the same department so that the intensity of their meetings became more frequent.

Knowing and understanding someone's nature was not easy but Kakashi could do it, he already understood all things about Obito as easy as turning the pages of his book. Since their graduation, they rarely met each other because they were busy looking for a job, and once they got it they were too busy living life as office workers. 

Nobody felt that their friendship was strained because they both shared the same responsibilities as workers, but now Kakashi just found out that Obito was fired and switched professions as a convenience store employee. Finding a job in a big city was not easy, indeed.

Kakashi went to the drink counter and returned to the cashier, he saw Obito still there and cleared his throat to get the man's attention.

"Oh? Are you going to buy again?" asked Obito.

"Of course, you can't end a meal without drinking." said Kakashi. "Since when did you work here?"

"It's been about six months."

"Then since the last time we met?"

“Hehe, actually when we met for drinks at that time, I already lost my job. I’m sorry for lying."

"What? Ok, but that doesn't mean you can lie to me. I remember that time you said that your job was doing well."

“I'm embarrassed if I tell you. Do you think where my face would be if I said that?”

“You know me, Obito. I won't laugh or make fun of you just because you lost your job."

The two of them were silent and Obito gave Kakashi the drink, for some reason the atmosphere seemed very awkward. They haven’t met and talked for a long time, but once they got a chance to meet again, they started with such conversations, it felt unpleasant. Obito sighed and looked at the man in front of him.

“Maybe now I don't work in the office anymore, but I also like my job here. This place is very warm because you can see lots of people passing by to buy their necessities and serve them with a smile."

"Looks like a job about dealing with many people is perfect for you."

"But in fact, I'm not fit to be a salesman, that's why I lost my job."

“There is a lot of competition if you work in that field and if you can't afford to give new ideas then you will easily be eliminated."

Obito just laughed softly. Right now, there are only the two of them here and it’s midnight, customers rarely come and there are not many workers who maintain the minimarket. The slow music also still plays beautifully. 

Kakashi chose to stand by the counter while drinking his drink, he was too lazy to return to his chair. Obito also didn’t protest and continued his work, once in a while Kakashi glanced at him and smiled.

"Am I interrupting your work by being here?" 

"No, I'm happy instead."

"What?"

"Well, the atmosphere is very quiet and no one is here. Seeing you far away feels like we don't know each other, so I prefer you to be here to keep me company."

Kakashi just laughed at Obito's behavior. "Are you afraid to be alone?"

“W-who said that? I'm just saying it's better if I have someone accompanying me here.''

"Hm, but I prefer a quiet atmosphere like this, nothing will be a bother."

Obito didn't continue the conversation and returned to his work while Kakashi was busy with his phone. The silver haired man admitted that after six months of not seeing him, Obito had a different aura, seeing him dressed in a minimarket employee outfit made him smile. Who would have thought that Obito would look nice in that outfit? The thought of Obito always welcoming him every time he visited this minimarket made Kakashi smile even more.

It seemed that Obito realized that his friend had been staring at him, he stopped doing his job and looked at the silver haired man. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Huh? You realized it?"

“Of course. The look in your eyes is scary sometimes."

Kakashi chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that." He was silent for a while before asking something else. "Hey, Obito, do you have someone you love?''

Obito blushed. "W-What are you talking about? It's privacy!''

Kakashi chuckled again, Obito was still cute as before. "What kind of privacy is that? Telling me about someone you love won't kill you.''

Obito still didn't answer and Kakashi just smiled while taking his book to continue reading it.

Now it's Obito's turn to glance at Kakashi and he sighed seeing the book that his friend was reading. He already knew that Kakashi liked porn, but he never used to see the man easily reading such a book in public. Somehow seeing Kakashi like this felt like he was going back to school.

Talking about school days, Obito remembered that Kakashi was quite popular and many girls were chasing him. Sometimes the girls even asked him to say hello or help express their feelings for Kakashi. How unfair the world is, but Obito admitted that Kakashi was quite handsome and he liked to see his face.

Obito gasped and quickly shook his head as he realized what he was just thinking. _I couldn't possibly like him, could I? Come on, we're men and that's impossible._ The Uchiha convinced himself that his strange thoughts had come from being single, or not having a lover for a long time.

Kakashi noticed that Obito acted strangely. "What's wrong?''

"O-Oh, nothing.'' Obito tried to get rid of those thoughts and looked for a new convo. "Hey, are you still reading such books?"

"Oh? Did you know what book I'm reading? Take it easy, this book is nothing compared to the ones I've read before. I can say this book is safe to read in public."

"Porn is still porn, and it's not good to read porn in public.'’

Kakashi just smiled and closed the book in his hand, he approached Obito and pulled his hand to whisper in his ear. "Do you want to try it?"

How shocked Obito was to hear that, he kept his distance from Kakashi. "What are you talking about?"

"There's no way you don't know. We are adults who have sexual desires, after all... "

“I don't want to hear any further, I'm busy working and there are CCTVs here. Don't you dare think of doing anything weird."

"What do you mean? I won't do anything weird.'' Kakashi showed an amusement smile.

Obito decided to go back to work while Kakashi just stared at him in silence. Well, now or never.

Obito was surprised when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Do you want me to help?" He heard Kakashi's voice from behind. Since when did he enter the cashier area?

"Kakashi, what are you playing? Let me go.'' Even though they had been friends for a long time, it didn't mean that Obito knew what Kakashi was thinking, he still couldn't read the man's mind until now.

And he was surprised when Kakashi brought his face back and immediately pulled his collar to kiss his lips. Obito wanted to break free but couldn't because Kakashi held his hands in the back. “Mmhh!!” The Uchiha closed his eyes, he didn’t dare to look at Kakashi's eyes and still intended not to open his mouth even though Kakashi had given a code.

Kakashi let go one of Obito's hands and stroked his crotch, touching the Uchiha’s cock through the pants. Obito suddenly let out a moan and Kakashi took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside. Their tongues moved in sync, and tried to dominate each other, their kiss became a heater for the cold night.

Kakashi pushed Obito to the cashier table as he moved to the front, making the Uchiha lose his balance and focus on fighting him. “Mnhh, ngghh…” The dark haired man moaned as he ended up being dominated by the other man, his hands clenched the man’s outfit. Kakashi explored inside while sucking his lips. 

“Kaka...mmhh.” Obito couldn’t keep himself away from this ferocious kiss, even though he asked Kakashi to stop but his friend didn’t grant his wish. The kiss only stopped when both of them were almost out of breath. Saliva connected between their mouths and Obito panted with a blush on his face.

"I never thought you could have a face like that.” Kakashi leaned over to Obito’s ear. “It’s kind of lewd.”

“Jerk.” Obito smacked Kakashi’s chest but the silver haired man caught his hand and kept it there. The dark haired man’s eyes widened a bit when he felt the beat of Kakashi’s heart. Obito looked up at him slowly. _Why is his heart beating so fast?_

“A-Ahh! Kakashi!” Obito was surprised when he felt Kakashi’s hand on his crotch, squeezing his cock. “Aaah! S-Stop! Mmm...”

“If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning a lot like that?” The silver haired man nuzzled the Uchiha’s cheek. “It makes me want to taste you more.”

Obito was surprised when Kakashi pushed him down on the table to make him lie on his chest. “Kakashi, wait.”

“No wait anymore.” Kakashi quickly pulled down Obito’s pants, letting it fall on the floor and eagerly squeezed his ass.

Obito gasped. “Hey!” He looked back with a blush. “What are you doing?!” It was embarrassing. What the hell with that squeeze?!

“What? I just want to feel your ass. You have a nice ass here, Obito.” Kakashi smacked that ass.

“Ahh!” Obito jolted, his cock twitched down there.

"Obito, seeing your reaction… Are you happy that I touch you like this?"

“Don't you joke! Who likes suddenly being treated like this?”

"But your body reacts differently when I touch you." Kakashi smacked Obito’s ass again.

"Aaah!!” Obito immediately covered his mouth. “Stop that!” He didn’t expect he would let out such lewd sounds like that, and it made Kakashi grin.

“Make love with me, Obito.”

“Y-You!” Obito blushed at the words.

Seeing how Obito reacted towards him and his touch made Kakashi excited even more. The silver haired man leaned over the Uchiha’s ear to lick it and made him moan softly. Kakashi then slipped his fingers in between Obito’s asscheeks and rubbed his hole.

Obito was surprised. “No. Don’t touch me there… Nnn...” He bit his lips as Kakashi moved his fingers around his hole. What a tease.

“Why? Is it turn you on?”

“Damn, Kakashi. If you want to have sex, then do it with some girls in the hotel! Not here!"

“It’s boring. You've never felt the sensation of making love in public, have you? Or maybe you're still a virgin?"

Obito's face flushed at the words and Kakashi just smiled. If it was true, Kakashi would be happy to be the first person who took Obito’s virginity. The Uchiha gasped when his old friend stuck his crotch with his ass.

 _He’s hard_. Obito thought. He could feel how big the cock was and his face was getting redder, Kakashi enjoyed Obito's expression at this moment who shyly tasted his cock.

“Let me prepare you more.” Kakashi said.

“What- Hey, what are you doing?!” Obito pulled his outfit down to cover his cock as Kakashi turned him around, making him lie on his back.

“Don’t cover it, Obito.” Kakashi grabbed his cock and Obito jolted. “Hmm, I just played with your ass and kissed you, and you’re already dripping like this. I didn’t know you were very sensitive.”

“I’m… not.”

“Really?” Kakashi leaned over to stare at Obito closer, right above his face. “You’re so cute with that blush on your face.” He kissed the Uchiha on the lips while pumping his cock.

“Mmhh… Nghh… Nnnn…” Obito clutched on Kakashi’s clothes and moaned in their kiss. “Ahh… Hahh… Kakashi…” The Uchiha panted heavily as their lips were separated.

Kakashi went down to Obito’s neck to lick and suck the skin leaving a hickey as his hand unbuttoned the Uchiha’s shirt. His fingers found one of the nipples and teased it by rubbing and pinching it.

“Ahh… N-No, Kakashi…. Nggh…”

Kakashi just smiled seeing Obito kept saying no but still showed a reaction as if he didn't mind being touched, from his body and moans. The silver haired man went to the nipple to suck and bite the pinky bud while his fingers were still teasing the other one. Both nipples instantly get hard.

“Kakashi, stop aahh!” Obito arched his back as he felt Kakashi tease his nipple with his teeth. “Don’t play with them.”

“If you don’t show me a proper fight, I won’t stop, Obito.”

Obito was silent. He didn’t understand either why he didn’t give a proper fight, it was only his mouth that kept barking. Does it mean he secretly wanted to be touched by Kakashi? No way.

Kakashi couldn’t stop either. No, he wouldn’t stop and he didn’t want to. The silver haired man spread the Uchiha’s legs and it made Obito yelp. “Kakashi!” The dark haired man stopped talking as he saw his old friend’s eyes. What kind of look is that? It seemed to say that Kakashi was ready to devour him.

“Aaah!!” Obito tilted his head back when Kakashi put his face between his asscheeks, sucking and licking his hole. His hand slipped into the silver hair. “Nnghh, enough Kakashi, aahh.” God, what is he doing now? He was supposed to work here, not spreading his legs with someone going to fuck him.

The dark haired man couldn't stand this, it was useless for him to hold back his voice. All Obito could feel right now was the enjoyment of that intoxicating touch. Kakashi, the other side, shoved his fingers into the Uchiha’s hole to prepare him more, it made Obito jolt.

“A-Ahh! Kakashi, it’s weird, ahhh! W-What you put in me?”

“Relax, Obito. They are just my fingers. You’ll get used to it.”

Obito bit his lips when he felt those fingers move inside him. The Uchiha covered his mouth with his back hand. The blush on his face was still visible. Kakashi pulled out his fingers as he found Obito’s spot, he immediately unzipped his pants and let his hard cock out.

“Get ready, Obito.”

“H-Huh?”

Kakashi shoved his cock and that made Obito scream. The Uchiha was surprised when his old friend immediately moved himself and made him shaken on the cashier table.

“AHHH! That hurts! Aaah...!”

“Calm down, Obito. You’ll feel good later.” The silver haired man leaned down to kiss the Uchiha’s forehead. Kakashi let Obito wrap his arms around his neck while he fucked him harder.

“Ahhh...! Ahhh...! Nghh! Kakashi!” Obito couldn't hold back his voice and just let Kakashi finish what he was doing, "Aaah, haah... you... evil, Kakashi.”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t even listen to me... Hnghh...”

Kakashi didn’t answer and just continued to fuck the man under him. Movement after movement made Obito crazy at the touch. He had to admit that Kakashi was very good at making love.

Obito unable to hold his desire anymore, he shot his cum and Kakashi soon caught up with him after a few thrusts. Both were moaning. Obito could feel that his hole was filled with Kakashi's cum.

The silver haired man then pulled out his cock while Obito groaned to feel their flesh rubbed against each other. "You know, Obito. If I don't do this, you will never notice."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kakashi brought his face closer to whisper in Obito's ear. The Uchiha’s face turned red and looked in disbelief at the silver haired man in front of him. 

_I have liked you for a long time._

That sentence kept repeating in Obito's head. Is that for real? Seeing Obito’s confused expression, Kakashi took advantage of him by kissing the lips, then smiling with satisfaction.

“Kakashi!” Obito yelled in embarrassment.

"You're too insensitive, Obito. If I don't provide proof, you will never realize."

“But still!” Obito didn’t know what to say. “But still… It’s not a good way to confess your feelings!”

“But looking at your expression, you don't seem to hate it. Could it be that you feel the same as me?"

“What? I-I don’t...” Obito looked away and didn't continue his words, but the blush on his cheeks wasn’t gone yet.

Kakashi just smiled, seeing the soft blush somehow made him sure that Obito had special feelings for him, too. Maybe his friend found it difficult to express his own feelings, Obito was a shy person sometimes. 

The silver haired man helped the Uchiha to stand, and fixed his clothes. "Then I'll say goodbye first for now. I need to go home. I'm waiting for your answer, Obito." 

"What answer?"

"The answer to my question."

“I don't remember that it was a question. You're just giving me a statement."

Kakashi chuckled. Ah, Obito was still stubborn as always. He grabbed Obito's hand while looking at his eyes. The Uchiha was amazed and unable to say anything. Those eyes seemed to have caught his heart and he was surprised when Kakashi kissed the back of his hand. That action instantly made his heart beat faster.

"W-What are you doing?" Obito asked in panic. “Don’t do this other than to your lover!"

"If you become my lover, then it means you don't mind being treated like this, right?"

“I haven’t given you an answer. Huft!”

“Fine, fine.” Kakashi laughed and let go of Obito's hand. Looks like it would take time to get Obito's answer about their relationship. "I'm always ready to be your lover because my feelings for you will never change."

"You're always good at sweet words."

"And I never said that to anyone but you."

"And you were being a bastard just now.”

"Well, thank you for the compliment."

“I don’t praise you, dammit!”

But then they laughed softly. It’s been a while that they didn’t spend time together, although Obito didn’t expect they would spend it by having sex. What Kakashi did to him was a nightmare, yet a surprise at the same time.

Kakashi left the convenience store soon after and promised to come often. Maybe he was a bastard for tasting Obito’s body without consent, but he had been waiting for so long. He always wanted to touch Obito ever since he realized his own feelings, but he never did it because he didn't want to make his friend angry, and today he just followed his desire, he couldn’t wait any longer, especially when there were only two of them in the place.

The silver haired man looked at the sky. "I'll make you mine one day, Obito."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me about the CCTV(s) lol.


End file.
